Don't Leave Me- Madniss
by peaches-n-queens
Summary: The first chapter of my Madniss fanfiction, please let me know if you want more (if so the rest will explain the M rating). my first fanfiction so any feedback would be really welcomed


Chapter 1

Don't leave me. That's the thought that cried out in my mind as she ran through the crowd of silent underfed faces. Don't leave me. The words slam against my skull until it's almost impossible not to scream out, but she's the one who screams.

"I volunteer! ...I volunteer as tribute!"

It was selfish to me to wish Katniss hadn't volunteered. Prim was a paper thin flower, like her name sake, she would wither before she even got to the arena; Katniss had done the right thing by her family. A blur, that's the best way I can describe it. I couldn't imagine what hurricane of thoughts was whirling round Katniss's head right now. I had to see her one last time. I tried to act calm as I waiting to visit her maybe for the very last time.

I try to act as calmly as possible during those few minutes. I spoke with purpose as I gave Katniss my pin; I wanted part of me to be with her if she never came home. As I kissed her gently on the cheek she whispered "don't leave me". But all too soon it was my time to leave; I managed to close the door behind me before the tears came.

That was the start of the worst month of my life, I knew Katniss was in hell and I don't deserve any pity. But it felt like I was standing on a knife's edge, teetering and waiting until I fell as Katniss did. I kept up hope, Gale brought me some strawberries and told me Katniss is a fighter and that she'll come back. If only he knew how vulnerable I had seen her.

At that time we had only gone as far as a kiss, a long and heartfelt kiss that made my head spin and my heart faster than I have ever known it to. Katniss had found it difficult to get used to physical contact and we had only admitted our feelings for each other two weeks before the reaping. It was a long time coming, but still had to be kept a secret, district 12 wasn't that open minded.

Our television set was on all the time (all the time we had power) otherwise I'd go the square standing as close as I could without drawing attention. Sleep was hard to come by. Each second felt like torture but I couldn't look away, even when she kissed Peeta… It felt like a slap in the face. How stupid for me to feel personally offended, it was just for show of course it was… of course, right?

The second the winners were announced I felt every emotion imaginable so that all I could do was cry. This was what I had wished and prayed for all that time and it finally happened, what would happen next? They still kept up the star crossed lover's thing through the post games interview, this made sense, but it made me wonder what our relationship would be when she got home. The thought of not being able to kiss her, hold her and tell her I would always be there was almost too much too bear. I knew the worst was, she was safe and as long as she was ok it didn't really matter what she felt or wanted.

The day of their return came too fast, my dad was rushed off his feet organising the welcome home event and drawing up plans to distribute the resources we would be sent from the capital now we have new victor. With him busy I had little to do but manically play the piano while staring out of the small window wondering how that day would end. I couldn't bring myself to go to the event, the school was closed so I had no excuse but the fear of facing the person who I had wanted nothing more than to see. Another selfish move I know but I didn't how to face her, I'm not exactly the most socially advanced person.

Judging from what I saw from my window the event mostly involved lots of food for the people and welcoming Katniss and Peeta. I had a good view as Katniss embraced her family, I could even see the tears brimming in her eyes and the gentle smile that spread across her face. I also saw her eyes scan the crowd as if looking for someone, my heart skipped a beat, was she looking for me? I brushed his notion off just before her eyes lingered at my window. There I was, starring at the only person I had ever had romantic feelings for, wondering what she was feeling too. My heart pounded as she walked quickly and intently towards my house.

I was dazed even when she was knocking on my door, my brain and my body didn't seem to be working together as despite my better judging I ran to the door and opened it. The second the door was closed behind her she had her hands gently on my face, pulling me in a kissing me. I could feel her body so close to mine, so close I could feel her heartbeat racing in time with mine as this kiss grew more passionate than I knew a kiss could be. As I started to kiss her knew she let out a sigh and some words almost too quiet to hear but words I will never forget.

"Madge…Don't leave me"


End file.
